Children and young adults enjoy simulating adult activities, such as caring for children and animals. However, toy systems are limited in their level of interactivity between these toys and their users and often do not provide enough play options to maintain the attention of the users.
Toys incorporating interactivity between dolls and electronic display systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,994, 6,012,961, 6,022,273, and 7,008,288, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Electronic toys incorporating simulated growth of living things are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,646, 5,966,526, 6,537,149, 6,652,383, 6,832,955, 6,884,163, and 6,916,241, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Other examples of interactive toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,082, 5,630,043, 5,752,880, 5,766,077, 5,913,727, 5,966,129, 5,977,951, 6,028,593, 6,075,195, 6,108,012, 6,160,540, 6,200,219, 6,201,947, 6,213,871, 6,227,966, 6,238,291, 6,251,012, 6,268,872, 6,290,604, 6,312,335, 6,366,288, 6,461,238, 6,463,257, 6,517,438, 6,585,556, 6,587,751, 6,597,342, 6,609,968, 6,656,049, 6,712,698, 6,722,973, 6,722,989, 6,748,326, 6,773,344, 6,929,543, and 7,001,272, U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,161, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001/0001767, 2001/0031652, 2002/0022507, 2002/0098879, 2002/0132654, 2002/0132655, 2003/0027636, 2003/0054868, 2003/0137515, 2004/0133354, 2004/0254004, 2004/0268042, 2005/0048457, 2005/0227750, 2006/0030405, 2006/0063573, 2006/0068860, 2006/0082579, and foreign patent documents EP0915412, FR2834913, JP2000334163, JP2001179666, JP2002224460, JP2004141544, and WO2005076190.
The disclosures of the above-cited documents are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety and for all purposes.